My Little Lioness
by amber0098
Summary: She was the long lost heiress of Gryffindor but there is a shocking twist to her story... she has a dark side one that she cant control... it is a darkness that has lived inside her from birth and if that is not enough for one girl to handle she is on the run from Voldemort. (see story for more info)
1. The Beginning

I do not own harry potter all credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I only own Clara and her family…

**Voldemort: let us just see how this muggles story turns out **

**Clara: back off with the name calling you big meany **

**Voldemort: I think I will not her story is nothing but a bunch of muggle fantasy **

**Clara: well this is a ****FANFICTION****!**

**Clara & Voldemort: Grrrrrrrr!**

**Me: SHUT UP both of you! Or I will have you both in a lot of trouble in the story!**

**Clara & Voldemort: yes ma'am ~lowers heads~**

I am not your average person. No I have a gift and a story to tell. My name is Clara Maria Elizabeth White the long lost heiress of Gryffindor and this is my story…

The war is lost the dark won the golden trio is no more. Harry died in his final battle with the Dark Lord. Ron was killed saving Ginny from Grayback. Hermione has gone underground with what is left of the order. After the final battle at exactly midnight I was born. I am the last hope for the world. My mother a pureblood witch realized that I was the to be the heiress before I was born. There was a prophecy one that would change the history books for good and one that no one knew about but my mother.

**" at midnight on the final day of this bloody war that has been raging on for 50 years a girl will be born one who will save us all from the destruction of all life. She will be our salvation. No more war no more death but a single drop of the purest of joy. She is the heiress lost to time the one who was thrown in to time by Gryffindor himself. She is his daughter and she will end all darkness, but if she is to come into contact with evil before the third day darkness will become her and she will have to end he darkness inside her as well as around her. She is the salvation and the last hope" **

The moment I was born and the exact moment the war ended a voice was heard through out Hogwarts. It was the telling of the prophecy and of my birth. It my mother knew that at that exact moment I was born I would have to be taken into hiding. My mother was a brave witch who knew exactly what she was doing the moment she accepted to be my carrier and care giver, and she knew what she had to do. Sadly she did not have enough time to run, because just before midnight on the third day I was taken by my mother and was touched by Voldemort evil hand. A sky of darkness came over and a demon came over me. It was over I was done for. My soul had been tainted by evil. My mother was able to pull me away just before the last half of evil could enter. She then had no choice but to live with my abusive father. She put up with him only to protect me from the evil. Over the years I felt my fathers hatred towards my mother and me. I was bullied for being different and I finally saw my demon for the first time. My mother taught me to control it and after nearly killing my so called father she decided it was time that she leave for all of our sakes. She taught me everything I know, and I thank her for everything. Though no matter how hard we both tried we couldn't keep stay away from Voldemort's deatheaters for long….

I was running through the woods as fast as my legs could carry me. Branches and twigs snagged at my face and clothes causing blood to run down my face. My heart was pounding my breathing was heavy but I couldn't stop I had to keep going. I was being chased by five mysterious men. This all began the moment I walked through my front door…

"Where are my keys at" I said "got them" I put the key in the key whole and unlocked my door before opening it. " Mom I'm home" I yelled down the hall but I herd no reply. "Mom?" I asked "are you home?" I walk down the hall to find my house tarnished. Chairs were turned over the glass table was shattered to pieces the television had what looked like a burn hole through it and all of the furniture was torn to pieces. "Mom!" I frantically yelled. I then raced to my mom's room to find something completely unexpected my mother's lifeless body lying in the center of the floor. "No!" I screamed "mom!" I began to back out of the room and just as I took a step out the room a hand clamped over my mouth. "Calm down girly," said a voice "we can do this the easy way or the hard way". At that moment I was glad my mom made me take all of those self-defense classes. I then kicked him as hard as I could where the sun don't shine and hit my head hard against his nose hopefully breaking it. I then turned around to see three men and one woman all in duel stance glaring at me. "Who the hell are you " I asked " that is no way to speak to your superiors young lady " came a new voice. The intruders parted to let him pass through. He wore a midnight black cloak with a green tie and a walking cane. His hair was a white blond color and was smoothly pulled back." Who are you and what do you want " I asked angrily. " oh forgive me my name is Lucius Malfoy " he said with a small bow " I and the rest of the deatheaters have been called upon to retrieve you and bring you to the dark lord ". " no " I stubbornly said. " "What? "He asked " I said no" I stated firmly "Well young lady you don't have much of a choice" he said " "now then come quietly or we will take you forcefully " " you have to catch me first "I said before I ran out the back door…

Now I am here running for my life my heart beats faster as I hear them getting closer to me. I then come to a clearing I stop and finally realize I'm trapped. I now hear them behind me I then turn a round to get a get a proper look at my attackers. The woman has black curly hair with sharp facial features. One of the men has yellow teeth, disgusting yellow and hard nails, and covered in body hair. The other two-I couldn't see they wore cloaks and mask to cover their faces. Then I saw Lucius malfoy once more. "Look before you there is nowhere to run give up you are defeated" he calmly stated, "You obviously know nothing about me," I said through my teeth. I then began to enter my own mind and I telepathically lifted a by standing boulder and through it at the two cloaked men. Now with the gap in the circle I created a force field beneath me and quickly glided away but they had broomsticks that could fly and chased after me. I lost them about a mile from the bridge. I reached the bridge and decided to rest. I had become too weak to go on any more my powers were drained. My heart was pounding like a drum the adrenalin was pumping through me at a crazy pace. Just as I thought it was over four loud pops came and they wear all circling me. I was trapped and I knew it there was only one option left. I then herd a shout "stupify" the woman shouted. The spell missed me by an inch and blasting into a nearby rock. "No! " Lucius shouted, "we were ordered not to harm her". He then turned to face me "well what tricks do you have up you sleeve this time " he asks "none " I calmly reply " well " I say backing up on to the safety railing of the bridge and stand on it " I do have one" I take a step back "stop!" Lucius orders I give an evil grin and fall back towards to icy waters but something unexpected happens and I collide with a body. I am then pulled into a sickening and heavy vortex and land softly on a carpet. I turn back to see Lucius holding me. I quickly push him away and stand up. "Welcome Clara " a new voice said. I then quickly turn around to face my worst enemy " it's a pleasure to finally meet you heiress," Voldemort tells me before I fall into darkness.

ok people please let me know what you think ^.^ and please no flames /.\ ... well i am also looking for a editor and if you want to be it feel free to contact me =)


	2. the side he never knew

I do not own harry potter all credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I only own Clara and her family…

Chapter two

When I finally came to my senses I was laying on the cold hard ground of a dungeon cell. I noticed that I was chained to a wall by shackles that had a five foot chain on it and the chain plugged into the wall "hum" I thought "I wonder if my powers work in here " I then began to concentrate on the shackles that bound me. I imagined a force inside of the metal chains ripping all of the particles apart but something unexpected happened. "Ah!" I screamed I was hit with a minor feeling of the cruicatus curse "what the heck" I questioned "you are wasting your time" a voice told me " this cell is specially warded to block all of your major powers so u can only do simple things" I jumped and turn around to face the man I have spent my whole life running from. Voldemort. "Surprised to see me little lion " he said with a grin "how did you find me" I said standing up " I will admit when your mother took you into hiding and put a ward around you it was rather hard to find your location" he explained to me" but a certain father decided to turn you in for a sum of money". No but that would mean my father sold me out. Ugh that drunken bastard betrayed his own daughter just so he can get some more booze. "What do you want with me you sick bastard" I said " such language is not appropriate for young ladies but to answer your question I need you to obtain complete power of the wizarding world" he told me "ha you actually think I would help someone like you " I snorted back "there is no way in heaven hell or earth I would help you. You can torture me curse me or do what ever you like but I will never help you " I said as I spat in his face. He slowly wiped the spit off of his face with a flash anger crossing his face "curico" he yelled. I let out a small yell as the curse coursed through me. The pain was excruciating it felt like every bone in my body was on fire and it was like I was being torn apart. He finally lifted the curse " you should learn to respect your betters" he spat at me. I defiantly stood up using most of the strength I had left and punched him square in the nose making him stumble a bit. " You are not my better if anything you are the scum under my shoes, " I yelled. He quickly healed his broken nose " you will learn soon enough but for now I want to see what your capable of "he then lifted the wards on my cell and opened the cell door but I remained chained to the wall. "Are you ready " he asked " I am more than ready" I said "well then lets begin" he said sending a jet of purple light at me and I easily deflected it with my shield "is that all you got " I asked with a grin "my little lion I am just getting started " He then started sending random hexes and curses at me. I then put up a strong shield as the curses kept coming but something unexpected happened, he entered my mind. Flashes from my past started to flood my mind… 3 children were attacking a defenseless girl on the ground hutting her with sticks " ha-ha freak! " one of the boys taunted as they continued to beat the girl with their stick. "Please stop " the girl sobbed but they ignored her pleas for mercy. Then the unexpected happened and the boys were suddenly thrown back. I told you to stop" the girl said angrily as she stood up " now your going to pay " she said as black flames erupted from her and attacked the terrified boys… the scene then changed… a young teenager was sitting on the banks of a lake skipping stones across the lake as a group of boys approached her. "Look who it is boys it's the Gryffindor heiress " he said snorting " all Bow down before her" he then gave a taunting bow "leave me alone malfoy " she said wiping away a tear "what's the matter your majesty do you not like the royal treatment" he smirked. Anger then began to boil inside of her and she then stood up angry " I said leave me alone I'm warning you " she said through her teeth. " awe come on lioness don't you like how I treat you " he said pulling her up to him. "Get off of me " she said and before she knew it the anger consumed her and the boy was blown into a tree. "When I say something I mean every bit that I say" she said as more dark flames spilled out of her attacking and scratching tearing and pulling at every part of the boy it could reach" I will show you what happens to those who disobey me" she said as she entered his mind and tortured him… there was a dark room and a girl cowering in the corner. The door then slammed shut and a man drunkenly yelled " Clara where are you at you little ungrateful brat " may be is I stay quiet and don't move he will go away she thought "there you are you brat " he said pulling her out of her corner by her hair dragging her to the bed" no please don't " she pleaded but he ignored her desperate cries as he tied her to the bed… "Nooooooo! She screamed pulling out of her memories "I will not allow you to see that" she said " you want to see what I'm capable of fine " she then created a ball of dark matter and threw it at him knocking him back" now you are going to see what happened to all of the people who hurt me" she said with poison lacing her voice. Darkness then consumed the whole dungeon the only light was the one that shielded its self around the lioness. " Tell me Voldemort have your ever lived your worst fear well now you are" she said " this is what awaits you in your afterlife " for once in his life Voldemort was truly scared. How could this little girl strike fear into him he thought? It must be from the power she possesses in her. " Well" she said as the darkness left and was returned to the dungeon " now you have a taste of what I can do " he could not believe what he had seen her do. Oh yes she would be his he would have her. " I think that you are extraordinary and I have never seen power like yours you will be very use full to me little lioness" and with that he left her in the dark. Yes she would be his and he will have her she will be his dark lady….

I watched him stride away the man that ruined my life the man that I hated with all of my existence, but yet I still found him to be extraordinary and intriguing to me. What did he mean by I would be useful to him? Why would the hair of slytherian keep the heiress of Gryffindor a captive I am his archenemy from the time of his birth. What was his plan? I would find out his intentions one way or another. I then began to plan my escape from here, but first I had to investigate my new prison.

I took a look around the cell that had become my new home and knew that in order to escape I had to find every weak spot both magical an non magical. Though before I could get the chance to find out all of the weak spots I felt a massive amount of energy racing through me. My inner demon was fighting me begging to come out and face the world. I fell to the grounds trying to get control of this unwanted thing that was erupting inside me. I used all of the fighting power I had left to start the meditation that kept my demon at bay. No matter how hard I tried I could not enter the netherworld . "No", I half way yelled as my eyes flew open "you bastard" I screamed as I fell to the floor writhing and yelling. The spell he put on this place prevented me from entering the netherworld and expelling all of my demons energy. The power inside me continued to build and take over me. Then I lost it , I lost control for one moment and my demon took over me. My demon had complete control of me. Now I was powerless and I would have to wait for my demon to do its destruction. Then when it tired out I would once more be in control. The chains began to rattle and shake while the power inside me began to tear them apart bit by bit. Finally with a loud shattering noise the chains broke apart and landed on the floor with a clank. I slowly walked to the bars of the cell and now that the wards were broken my full power could escape. With one quick movement the cell door was blasted away and I was free. To my left I herd a few deatheaters coming my way. I quickly cast a repairing spell upon my outfit so that I was now in my midnight black skinny jeans a strapless shirt and my leather jacket. I step out of my cell to face the scum that were supposed to make sure I didn't escape "well well well looks like the little lion has got out of her cage" he said with a grin. My head was lowered and a sickening grin placed its self on my face. "Pathetic mortals you have no idea what a hell I can make your life do you" I said as my eyes turned black. Then with out a second though my demon shouted "avada kavarda " and then the two mortals fell to the ground in a heap. I stepped over the two men that I had just killed and said "Some loins are even more deadly that the worst snake" I grabbed their wands and headed to the stair case. I began to walk up the stair as more deatheaters came running towards me. I gave no interest in playing this silly game with these fools, and killed each and everyone that came at me with a lazy flick of my wand. I finally reached the top of the stair case and came face to face with over a dozen deatheaters. The same grin had plastered its self on my face "hmm it seems a new set of pawns has been set before me to play with " I said as I stared into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Then the entire room filled with jets of light dashing to me. I then danced around each spell and as if I had slowed down time the curses slowed down and I easily got through them. Then one by one I stunned each deatheater till it was just me and Lucius standing off. We then engaged into a battle of spells curses enchantments. As we battled I could feel my demon calming and I began to slowly take control. I decided it was time to end this game and get out of here. "Curico!" I shouted "Stupefy " I yelled with a final flick of my wand. I finally felt in control again my demon was gone …for now. "Bravo little lioness" I heard a all to familiar voice say" I never thought you could have been capable of doing this" "it wasn't me " I told Voldemort. "it was my demon the one that I have been suppressing for my entire life, and because of your idiotic obsession to cage me like animal I lost control of my demon" I furiously yelled in his face. He then back handed me and cursed me. I felt the pain but I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he was causing me pain. Finally after a minuet or two the curse was lifted. "You will learn your place and you will learn to respect your betters" he spat. I then stood up defiantly, walked to him , looked into his blood red eyes and said " you are not my better you will never be my better" darkness began to fill my eyes as my magic started to course quickly through me" I am the one you should respect I have more power and knowledge then you will ever have. I am stronger than you will ever be. I am the brightest witch in history. I hold more strength than you will ever have", I angrily said gritting through my teeth. My magic and power began to leak out of me in angry shadows. Now I was the one looking like a demon from hell ready to claim my next victim. Suddenly I realized what I was doing and stopped my self from killing him. No matter how much I want to kill this bastard who took away everything I had including my mother, my childhood, my chance at a normal life, and my last chance to keep control of the dark energy that was cursed to course through my veins. If that is not enough of a reason to kill him I still have the horrid though that he is the one that put this demon in me. " I am nothing like you are I am better and I will never stoop to your level of killing someone out of the selfish act of revenge" I said as my darkness clamed and vanished. I threw down the wand that I was holding and began to walk to the door but before I could reach the end of the hall I was struck with a stunning spell. I heard Voldemort walk to me and kneel at my side. "I never told you that you could leave" he told me staring daggers at me " you are mine and you will never leave this place. YOU ARE MINE and I will NEVER let you go… ". That is when I realized his intentions his plan and why he kept me here, why he had been after me my whole life, What he wanted me for….

ok peps tell me what u think and if u want to be my editor i know i need to look up how to spell a few words but i can edit them later well till next time ^.^

**voldemort : What will happen next time ?**

**me: you will just have to see :p **

**Voldemort put that back in your mouth now muggle **

**me : make me **

**voldemort : fine i will ~starts to walk to me ~ **

**Me: oh god well till mext time bye i have to run for my life!**


	3. Chapter 3

I could only lay here and stare at the ceiling as Voldemort slept beside me. I was so disgusted with myself for not seeing what was right in front of me and letting me self be caught in a trap that was set in plain sight. No matter how hard I tried to lift the charm on me that only allowed me to meditate in the netherworld I couldn't lift it. I guess I should confront my demon in the netherworld where I have caged it. Ugh being stunned made it hard to meditate. I began to feel Voldemort shift beside me, I quickly pretended to sleep as he awoken from his long nap(and I mean a 6 hour nap in the afternoon) "good evening my dear" he told me as he awoke. How the blood hell did he know I was awake? "my dear I know everything and to answer your question I knew you were awake because I simply entered your thoughts" he told me as he lifted the stunning spell. " keep the hell out of my head" I furiously said as I jumped out of the bed not wanting to be near him for another second. His eyes began to burn a deep crimson red color. He got out of the bed and walked over to me then roughly grabbed my wrist in both of his hands "you are mine and I will do to as I please , do I need to provide a demonstration little lion" he said as his grip strengthened on me sure enough to leave a bruise. A sickening smile plastered itself on his face "do I my dear" he said. Suddenly I knew exactly what he had in mind " No!" I screamed trying to escape from his grasp. No matter how hard I struggled he kept his steal grip on my wrist. "Lets me go you sick bastard", I shouted with an angry scared and determined look on my face. "My dear I will never let you go you are mine and sooner or later you will accept it" he said bringing his face closer to mine. "Never!" I shouted. I rammed my head against his nose wanting to break it. Thankfully he let go of me but left a painful red mark that was sure to bruise by morning. I quickly rushed to the door only to find it locked, I then tried the window but it too was locked. I tried to break the glass with the lamp but the only thing that broke was the lamp itself. Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and spin me around so I came face to face with burning red eyes and a bloody face that belonged to Voldemort. I gulped and braced my self for whatever punishment he had in store for me. I was then thrown on to the ground and cursed for what seemed like hours. " You will learn your place you ungrateful brat " he spat. As I tried to get back up he slapped me back down busting my lip. " Did I say you could get up? No I don't think I did. Looks like I'm going to have to start breaking you and I have many methods in mine little lion" he said with a grin that seemed to go from ear to ear. He then kneeled down beside me and grabbed a fist full of my hair "Now then little lioness how about we try a few of those methods now" he said. My mouth was overflowing with blood and I spat all of it right in his face "do what ever you want but I will never break I don't care what you do to me anymore I have nothing left" I said laughing " he then slammed me down on the ground as I lay there laughing. He then got up and started walking to the door. Just as he was about to close the door and walk out he said, " that is where you are wrong little one though you may think you have nothing left you still have your innocents" and then he left.

I could on sit there mouth open in pure shock. For the first time in my life I was truly scared I was never this scared when my father would beat me I was never this scared when he tried to rape me… would Voldemort really try to rape me? Would he really try to take what little purity I had left? I had never feared him ever before in my life … All of my life I had trained to fight him in a physical battle with fist wands and spells, but I had never had to face the horror of him wanting to fuck me. I cant believe this, I don't want this to be true, it cant be. Get yourself together Clara! I yelled at myself in my head. You will not be weak because of one man! Stand up and fight this fear beat it down! I stood up and looked at the pure blood from me that was in a pool on the floor a single drop fell from my mouth and fell in the pool causing a rippling effect to happen. I walked to the bathroom to see the damage he had done to me. I slowly opened the door as more blood dropped from my mouth. The bathroom was bigger than my bedroom was back at my house, the bath tub looked as big as a small pool, the toilet was strange looking, the handle was a foot peddle and the toilet was in a oval shape with no back to it, finally I look at the sink which was thankfully normal. I looked in the mirror and saw what Voldemort's so called punishment had done to me. My face was decorated with slashes of red and beads of blood. My lip was busted from where he had slapped me, my mouth was dripping with blood. Such a dark shade of red was pooling in the sink. I ran my index finger through the pool smearing it along the sink. I looked up at my reflection and wrote my mark on the glass… then I smashed my hands into to glass shattering it into a million pieces. I saw that one jagged piece remained in the mirrors frame. There it was laughing at me. An evil grin was on her face as she threw her head back and laughed at me. " give up you idiot, let me free embrace me!" , she yelled at me " You cant win I am a part of you I Am YOU!", she shouted. "NO! Never! You are not me and you never will be, You're a monster and I am not" I defiantly yelled. I threw the shampoo bottle at the last piece and shattered. It has been forever sense I have seen her in my reflection… I had never seen her so angry before … she has to be getting stronger that is the only explanation I have for this. My demon is now coming for me in old ways she never bothered with before. Though she was right about one thing… she is inside of me and I will never be rid of her.

Unfortunately I was not able to heal myself with the charms that Voldemort had placed on the room what has become my new prison. Blood ran down my hands, and I didn't even attempt to try and stop the bleeding. I decided to take a bath to clear off all of the blood because it was beginning to itch. I turned the knobs on the tub letting the hot water flow in the stub creating steam in the bathroom. The hot water relaxed me and soothed the pain that I felt on every inch of my body. Slowly I could see the water start to turn a reddish pink color from all of the blood I was covered in and was getting darker from all of the fresh blood pouring out. I still had shards of glass in my hands and quickly pulled them out. This only caused new wounds to spill more blood into the now blushed water. I just sat there letting the blood flow, I didn't care how much blood I lost I cant die. Well at least not from blood loss no, I self regenerate quickly only reason I cant close my wounds is because of these damned charms on the room. The water was now turning a light shade of red and all I did was stare off into nothing. Bad memories came from this color, memories that came from my messed up life.

"Maria are you ok" I asked my best friend. "Yeah I'm ok" she told me. "You don't look like it your just staring off into nothing like you're in a trance or something", I told her. " I promise Clara I am fine", she told me trying to fake a smile. She has had it really rough these past few months. Her mom and dad are getting into a divorce and she has to decide whom she wants to live with and her parents keep pressuring her into choosing one of them. That's not all either; she has been dealing with being bullied by the other girls. I try to help out there as much as possible, but I cant save her all the time and I hate that I cant. The worst part of all of this is so mind torturing that I try not to think it really happened, my best friend was raped in a ally in a small muggle town. It was my entirely fault if only I had been there when she asked me to go to the movies with her, but I couldn't my mom had me under strict lockdown and I could leave. I blame my self for not trying hard enough to go to her and be there with her to save her. "I'm going to take a bath", she told me as she got up. "ok" I said," I will see you down in the common room when your done." As time went by I got worried, but I brushed it off as her just wanting to relax and have time to herself. After an hour I went to go and check on her. I walked up the stairs to our dormitory and them to the dormitory washroom and knocked on the door. " Hey Maria are you ok" I said in a bit of an anxious tone. I waited a bit but had no reply I began to get a bit scared of what might of happen to her. "Maria!" I shouted and began to bang on the door. Finally I kicked down the door to behold a sight that would forever haunt me. "Maria!" I screamed as hot tears began to stream down my face. There lied my best friend the girl who I had known all of my life sitting in a pool of red in one of the tubs. Her face was as white as snow and looks as if all the blood had drained from her face. Her wrist had four deep cuts still dripping blood on each arm. One arm lay in the tub and the other lied on the side with fresh blood falling down her arms into the tub and droplets of blood falling on to the side of the tub onto the one white tile flooring in a small pool. I slowly walked over to the tub that contained my now dead friend who over time became like a sister to me. I was half a foot away when I fell to my hands and knees and cried over the pool of blood I mustered the little confidence I had left to go to her side. I reached the tub and grabbed onto her wrist and tried to clean off the remaining blood on her wrist. I finally looked at her face. Her eyes were open no longer holding that light and happiness that once filled her baby blue eyes. Her rosy red cheeks were now as pale as a ghost the lips that once produced so many jokes and smiles now were sealed forever. My tears now began to mix with the blood and water. I wanted to join her and die with her be with her where ever she may be now. I picked up the knife that she had used to slit her wrist and began to slice mine so we could laugh together again. Though no matter how many times I cut my wrist they would imminently begin to heal. I then let out a cry of despair and pain letting hot tears fall down my face and mix in the tub water that contained blood. A poor first year came to the sound of my cries and saw the horrific scene that was displayed before them. After that my best friends dead lifeless body ways carried away, leaving me alone with this terrible memory and me on the floor in my best friends blood.

I then was pulled out of the water and out of my thoughts and forced to meet two very angry red eyes…

**oooooooo cliff hanger looks like someone is pretty angry with clara ….**

**Clara: who is it ?**

**Me: you will have to see **

**Clara: hey thats no fair **

**Voldemort: i think i can guess who it is **

**Clara: tell me! who is it! **

**Voldemort: nope you will have to see my little lioness **

**Clara: grrrr **

**Me: hey no growling, well till next time peps ^.^ **


End file.
